


[Podfic] My Whole Life

by only_more_podfucs (only_more_love)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-World War II, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_podfucs
Summary: Podfic for "My Whole Life," by Catchclaw.Steve's a smoker now. Bucky still can't believe it.





	[Podfic] My Whole Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catchclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Whole Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325780) by [Catchclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/pseuds/Catchclaw). 



> This is a fill for the square "Gardening" for the 2018 [Happy Steve bingo](https://happystevebingo.dreamwidth.org/).

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire,](http://www.mediafire.com/file/57vqe9ndih0xno6/MyWholeLife.mp3/file) or stream/listen below on Soundcloud. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. If you've enjoyed the story, please also take the time to let the author know. The original fic is linked to above.
> 
> If you'd like to reblog this post on Tumblr, you can find that post [here](http://onlymorelove.tumblr.com/post/180832630278/podfic-my-whole-life-by-catchclaw).


End file.
